Tetsu Tachibana
Tetsu Tachibana is the president of Tachibana Real Estate, featured in Yakuza 0. History Born to a Chinese father and Japanese mother, Tetsu's life was one born of discrimination and strife as in his youth he and Xiao Qiao would endure humiliation and insults from their peers for being half blooded in China. Feeling that there is no place for him in the country, he left early in his youth. Fleeing to Japan to make a new life for himself, unable to find meaningful work, he resorts to crime and quickly became a ruthless criminal with little regard for the morality of others. Soon after he meets Jun Oda, the leader of a small gang after beating him in a fight and they worked together as partners in crime. However learning that his sister is alive he turns to Shintaro Kazama for help, through him he formed Tachibana Real Estate. Yakuza 0 Upon learning that Kazama's position is threatened and Kiryu has been exiled from the Yakuza, he was sent to find the distraught man and make him an offer as a real estate agent for Tachibana Estates. Here he reveals that he plans on challenging the Dojima by obtaining the land first before they do. Entrusting his old partner in crime Jun Oda, he eventually discovers the location of the owner of the Empty Lot. After Kiryu's seemingly last stand against Kuze, Tachibana arrives and saves Kiryu and hatches a plan where he offers a cut of their company's income in exchange for Kiryu receiving amnesty until the land is found. After Kiryu and Makoto returns to Kamurocho, Tachibana reveals his past and the possible fate of the Tojo clan if they do not acquire the land for Kazama. Before they could make their move they are cornered by the Dojima who sends their assassin Lao Gui to eliminate Kiryu. With no options left, Tachibana lets himself be taken into Dojima's custody where they tortured him. Defiantly opposing them even in torture, Yoneda lands a fatal blow that leaves Tachibana lethally wounded before Dojima Lieutenant,Daisaku Kuze could release him.In his dying words he reveals that Sohei was responsible for everything to Kiryu and Nishikiyama and succumb to his fatal wounds and died before even seeing his sister. Yakuza Kiwami Tachibana is briefly referenced in the substory "Man Scout" when Kiryu does an interview for a modeling agency, where one of the men has the same name. He then says, "I could never forget a name like that." Appearance He wears a three-piece suit, a striped tie, dress pants, and a pair of dress shoes. His hair is neatly slicked back, and his prosthetic right hand is covered in a leather glove. Personality Tachibana displays a cool demeanor, and is a seemingly calm and emotionless man. These main characteristics helps him serve as a counterpart to the more fiery Jun. Tetsu in his youth suffered discrimination from others and thus became fearful of others. Moving to Japan, he quickly turned that fear into anger and brutality as he turns to a life of crime and became ruthless. Only learning that his sister has come to Japan and was still alive did he regain some resemblance of conscience. When he finally learns that Makoto is alive he felt remorseful for the man he had become to survive in the Japanese underworld. Fighting Styles It is thought that Tachibana is at least better (or just as good) than your average thug when fighting. Oda said when he first met Tachibana, he could beat anyone in a fight and he was ruthless and brutal. Compared to Kiryu, his fighting mainly consists of kicks and grabs. Gallery Tetsu Tachibana.jpg 2017-06-06 (11).png|Tachibana's room 2017-06-06 (8).png|Tachibana meets Kiryu 2017-06-06 (12).png|Tachibana views Kamurocho Tachibana dies front of Kiryu.png|Tachibana in Kiryu's arms as he dies Trivia * Tachibana appears to have lost of most of his kidney's functions, as according to Oda's accounts that he regularly has dialysis in Elder Chen's clinic. Quotes References Category:Yakuza 0 Characters Category:Males Category:Deceased Characters Category:Tachibana Real Estate